tronfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alpha(User/Basic)
Powers,Skills and Abilities Due to being a System Monitor and a Half Program/User Hybrid Alpha has almost Completely Unparalleled skill within the Computer World-so much that even Commander Sark expressed Respect but thought he was Tron for half of the battle before the real Tron intervened.He is also a Complete Master of all Game Grid Gladiator games especially the Disc Wars and the Light Cycle games.He can also remove the effects of the MCP's brainwashing.He is a Master Tactician and a Leader.Alpha's abilities include Complete mastery over his Identity Disc so far that he can snipe targets with it and can even psioncally control it.He has shown to be a Master Combatant and Excellent fighter being Good enough the only people that gave him a challenge are Tron and Rinzler though he defeated the latter easily.He can also read Energy traces of Footprints by placing his hand on the Floor.He can single-handedly defeat Abraxas,Clu's Sentries and Top Guards and Tron himself.He is also Extremely and Incredibly Agile.He is very Adept at Fixing and Operating Vehicles.He is prepared for any mission with his Advanced Fighting skills and even matches Rinzler and the Black Guards in Ferocity and Viciousness.His Skills are Enhanced when he was part of Tron's team.He is a Very Good Engineer as he can create a Light Cycle from scratch.He can also walk on walls.He cannot Age due to being Half User. Vehicles and Transportation 5th Generation Light Cycle:His Light Cycle features like all LightCycles headlights to navigate through Dark areas,runs on Liquid Energy,it can produce a Light Ribbon that can be toggled on and off at any time and speed can be increased by exposing the Engine and has Aero-Fins.Unlike other models this one boasts Unique programming for more Offensive capabilities.It is also 100% percent faster than any other model able to outrun a Snowmobile. 250px-1292542854.jpg|His Light Jet(1 man) 250px-Codex_weap_identity_disc.png|His Identity Disc 250px-Sarks_carrier.jpg|His Alpha Carrier Gunship Light Jet(1 man):His Light Jet features 4 wing-mounted Guns in the front,2 wing-mounted Guns in the back,has a Limitless amount of firepower,1 Light Minigun,the ability to generate Two Light ribbons and can use Rapid-Fire. Light Runner:His Light Runner features Wheel stubs for Shock absorbtion,better traction and ground clearance,can drive off Grid,can create a Light Ribbon,has Rear-mounted Mine launchers,has Missle launchers and is equipped with a Minigun.He also has Blaster called a Kinetic Beam which use movement energy to blast or ram through objects. Light Speed Boat:His Speed Boat features systems that allow it to stay above Water,can create a Light Ribbon,systems that allow it to sink underwater,has a crew and army of 500,000 Blue sentries,Gigantic Rams and Rapid-Fire Light Guns. Alpha Carrier Gunship:His Carrier Gunship is Massive and is 200,000 Yards long.His Carrier Gunship features Basic Ramming Hammers capable of destroying Smaller ships or ships of the same size,more than 100,000,000,000,000 Escape podes,more than 100,000,000,000,000 Light tanks,100,000,000,000,000 Light Jets,more than 100,000,000,000,000 Light Cycles,more than 100,000,000,000,000 Light Runners,more than 100,000,000,000,000 Snowmobiles,more than 100,000,000,000,000 Speed Boats,a Huge Database,a Huge HeadQuarters,a Personal Throne Room and Database,has up to 100,000,000,000,000 Minigun's,up to 100,000,000,000,000 Missle Launchers,Two SuperLight Cannons that can destroy 1/5 of the Entire Grid on Normal with one blast and has limitless ammo and has a Gigantic Army consisting 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Blue Sentries,100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Blue Guards and 1,000 Blue Guardians. Equipment Light Baton:His Light Baton can generate Light Cycles,Light Jets,Swords,Staffs,Light Cables and Snowmobiles.It can also be programmed to create Claws or Bladed Knuckles on his arms. Light Explosives:He has Modified Light Grenades that can destroy objects like Statues and has Light Charges that can destroy Buildings. Light Tron Chute:In his back is a Tron Chute system that activates when falling or flying in Great Heights allowing him to glide and fly.Also,the Tron chute can generate Two Jet Boosters that allow Greater speed and Agility.Also,to replace the Energy Wings it has Two Real-World Jumbo Jets Plane wings instead. Power Upgrade Disc Enhancer:He has a Power Ring that can be attached to his Disc that when equipped could give him a Massive increase in Strength,Durability,Stamina,Agility and Power.It is also a very Durable object to destroy as a Tank Arrow cause only slight damage to it.If damaged,it can repair and regenerate itself without a Power Source making it a Weapon very difficult to destroy.When he has it eqiupped and is powered up by the weapon he will display Blue-tinted eyes and vastly increased strength and agility, effortlessly defeating unprecedented numbers of highly skilled opponents in battle. Identity Disc:His Identity Disc is a unique Identity Disc.When energized it have a lethal cutting edge that can derez an opponent instantly with a direct hit.This damaging capability can be applied in very close quarters where the disc can be used as a short bladed weapon,and also as a buckler shield.Everything seen, heard, or otherwise experienced is recorded on the disc.The primary combat application however is as a thrown weapon.In this capacity the disc is hurled at a target,and may ricochet off unyielding surfaces,before returning directly to him.He can even curve a disc in a shallow arc to avoid striking things blocking the line of sight to a target beyond.The leading edge of an identity disc does not harm him when caught,even when travelling at very high speeds.Also,it has many functions like:the Heavy Disc Mod:This modification made Alpha's identity disc do more damage upon hitting its target than ordinary,at the cost of it traveling slower when thrown.The more this mod was upgraded, the more damage it dealt and the slower it became,Bomb Disc Mod-This modification made Alpha" identity disc create a small explosion when striking its target,causing splash damage to any nearby target.The more this mod was upgraded,the larger the splash damage range became,Stasis Disc Mod-This modification made Alpha's disc cause enemies to slow down,even when falling.The more this mod was upgraded,the longer this effect would last,Corruption Disc Mod-This modification corrupted the data torn away by any target hit by Alpha's identity disc.The corrupted data could then be picked up by Alpha to restore his functions. Category:Male Users Category:Users Category:Programs Category:Basics